Devoted Hearts
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: During one particular business party, Piper notices a few too many women paying close attention to Alex, and she may or may not be a little jealous about it. Early Vauseman.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

Wow, it seems that teasing that threesome thing in my previous Vauseman story has started quite the debate, lol :D It's been really interesting reading all your responses about it, but I must say that, as a few of the readers had already correctly guessed from the AN I left there, I had Alex suggest that just to _tease_ Piper, because Alex Vause is a _huge_ tease guys, _especially_ when it comes to Piper :P It doesn't mean that is something that I believe she would _actually_ do, in fact, I think we are all on the same page when I say that they are indeed too possessive and feel way too strongly for each other to even think about sharing, but about watching... Well, it doesn't mean that it must be a deliberate show completely naked, it could be just them having fully clothed sex knowing that they are actually in front of other people and being watched but feeling like they don't care, because let's be honest, even in canon these two are not shy about PDA's. They ended up practically making out in front of DeMarco and Ingalls in that girlfriend/bunk scene in season three, totally unconcerned, and then they have been _fucking_ in the laundry with those two listening, and then practically gaze-fucking in the cafeteria in front of Nicky and Lorna. Yes, I'm about there with the fourth season, so again I would really appreciate if you keep any spoilers of the show out from the comments please :)

However, with that said, it is obvious that they don't seem to care much about having people around because they are way too consumed in their passion for _each other_ to care about anything else in those moments. Anyway, that idea has all been stirred because I have this headcanon about Piper getting this thrill of excitement at the possibility of getting caught while having sex with Alex, I don't know. Hopefully, this has cleared things out after that long debate :)

Now, speaking of possessiveness and generally jealousy-related feelings, people seem to like the idea of a jealous Piper and Alex, and even though I have already written something about how I personally see those traits in these two wonderful characters in a couple of chapters in my "Unrestrainable Affection" story, I came up with another idea, and this one is a bit more different :D I was thinking to do another chapter about Alex, but for now I leave you to this first one :)

As always I apologize for eventual grammar errors, english is not my first language.

Enjoy

* * *

You are aware of what Alex does for a living.

Her job is the reason you are always traveling and discovering the world from its most famous places to the most hidden corners of pure unspoiled beauty that is has to offer.

She might have joked about her profession the first time you met her, but even now that you know she actually wasn't, you never stop to think too much about it, in fact, to be honest, you are surprised that Alex's business doesn't affect you with the weight it probably should given its rather worrying illegal nature.

Everything falls somewhere in the back of your mind, where the concerns keep piling up in a dusty corner so subtly and slowly that they get lost in the shadows in front of the much brighter, much more enjoyable and exciting sides of what your lover and her arguable profession are showing you.

Spending days with Alex on a heavenly beach of some secluded island, or the nights in exclusive clubs or other wonderful places that offer any kind of entertainment, could be distracting enough, especially if you happen to have Alex laying down next to you in nothing but a bikini, or have her grinding against your body as you try to follow the drumming rhythm of loud music, because you might be a little stiff in dancing, but your lover has some great moves and you need to keep up with her.

To make it short, you are way too distracted to think exactly about how illegal and dangerous her job is. And sometimes, when it is just the two of you in some luxurious hotel suite, making passionate love to each other, trading kisses and rolling into two thousand dollars silk sheets, or even just gazing lovingly at each other and laughing, wrapped in your sphere of pure happiness and warm cozy intimacy, you are also able to forget what Alex's specific assignment is about.

You are aware of all the meetings that she has with all the girls that she has recruited during her career, and you also do know the tactics she uses to do so. She kind of tried that with you too at first...

And while, somehow, you manage to keep all the concerning rest regarding her job somewhere in the back of your mind, it's not something that you are able to do when it comes to completely ignore that specific part of her work.

Sometimes it surfaces, bringing up feelings you really don't want to acknowledge and you are forced to, especially whenever you get invited to one of the parties thrown by some of her colleagues.

Alex likes bringing you with her at those parties and you are always willing to go anywhere with her, even though you do know that sometimes during those occasions, she has to abandon you for a few minutes in order to talk business with her associates.

You don't mind... so much.

After all there is always a lot of entertainment at those events considering that practically anyone involved in this business is invited, and while you have no trouble when Alex gets stolen from you by some of her colleagues or has to engage into conversations with their best customers, you might have some problem when you see her get cornered by the bunch of girls that she has recruited over the years as her smugglers.

Girls that are currently all over her. Smiling and giggling and making heart eyes at her you notice even from the opposite side of the vast, crowded room.

Your eyes narrow into a thin slit and your lips purse in front of that scene with the same discomforting and not-so-unfamiliar feeling that has started stirring in your stomach.

You are so distracted and on the verge of fuming for how those girls are acting around your lover, that in your observation you completely fail to notice how very uncomfortable Alex looks, and how she politely tries to slip smoothly away from every attempt of any kind of lingering touch.

You divert your gaze and turn to the arranged bar counter, snorting bitterly under your breath with a shake of your head before you can see her craning her neck and looking around the crowded room in search for you with the look of someone who could use some rescuing.

It doesn't bother you that she is literally surrounded by attractive young women.

Nope.

Not one bit, you think to yourself as you reach for a glass of Dom Pérignon, downing it as if it is a shot of tequila before reaching for another one, wistfully hoping it really was something much stronger.

You are so focused in trying to cool down the hot feeling rolling in your belly and in not shattering the flute in your hand when another round of annoying high pinched school-girls-like laughters coming from the group that has taken your lover hostage erupts over the mingled sound of music and chatting filling the room, that you don't even notice the woman approaching the bar and sliding into the stool right next to yours until she speaks.

"Gorgeous, isn't she?"

You turn with a half start, blinking away your confusion when you find yourself in front of an elegantly dressed brunette holding a glass of champagne and wearing a knowing smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"Alex, of course." She simply offers with that obvious "who else?" kindly teasing inflection, tilting her chin where your gaze was lingering not even ten seconds ago; in the direction of Alex. And her harem.

"The main attraction of the lobby." She adds playfully and you barely resist the urge to take a good look around and see exactly how many eyes in this room filled with people are on your lover right now.

"Yeah," You drawl drily at last, "She certainly knows how to attract a following, doesn't she?" The tight smile that you flash apparently isn't tight enough and your new companion only throws her head back and laughs at your sarcastic quip.

"Well that's just who she is, dear. Always surrounded by women," She winks and then leans in conspiratorially, "In or out of bed."

 _What the-_

But you don't have time to even think, least of all form, an adequate answer to that... rather explicit information, that this woman turns back to look at Alex with a dreamy, longing smile and another suggestive comment.

"And right now she is a most wanted appetizer than the fillet canapes it seems. More juicy too if you ask me."

Seeking distraction in a generous sip of your drink just as she says that, turns out not being a very good idea. You almost spit it out in the classic spray fashion before you remind yourself that it is champagne of a hundred dollars per glass.

Some get in your nose anyway, prickling because of the bubbles, but you manage to swallow the rest without making a scene while at the same time stuttering a half choked, half coughed and utterly bewildered, _"More juicy?!"_

"Yeah, I mean look at her. She is tall, has that amazing complexion, and those eyes... God, those eyes up close are something... beyond this world." She concludes with another long dreamy sigh that almost borders into an authentic moan.

Your mouth hangs open. Eyes wide.

You blink.

Trying to shape the look on your face into something less horrified.

And yet, as if hearing that rather exhaustive description of Alex's most beautiful physical traits isn't already enough to make you feel between absolutely awkward and embarrassed both for this woman and yourself, your lips and your fucking curiosity decide to betray you by asking a stuttered, "D-did you and her...?"

Ugh...

 _Really?_

You don't know if you are more overwhelmed by the sudden need to slap yourself for asking such question, cover your ears before she can answer, or go search for the deepest hole you can find to crawl into and hide until the embarrassment flaring inside you would have vanished or... consumed you entirely.

What you find yourself doing, however, in complete contrast with the heat that you know is tinging your cheeks bright pink - and can't be blamed on the champagne - is take a look at this woman who is making very inappropriate comments towards the one she doesn't know being your lover, and consider if Alex would have found someone like her intriguing.

You were too distracted earlier to pay that sort of attentions, but you have to admit that despite getting so easily to your nerves without even knowing it, this relatively young brunette is undoubtedly very good-looking, with attractive features, a charming smile, and a good taste in dresses too it seems, but that's far from surprising.

In fact, there isn't a single one of the girls surrounding Alex that could be considered anything less than beautiful. And there isn't a single man in the room that isn't green with envy for the fact that your lover is getting the majority of the young female presence within two meters; young women who, as if the incredibly close proximity wasn't already enough, appear to be practically drooling all over her.

Just when you thought for sure that you were going to explode with barely contained anger, you are pulled back from your increasingly dangerous, violent thoughts, by the negative answer that you were desperately hoping to receive.

"Oh no, I... never had the pleasure." She replies, and the relief that floods through you at hearing that makes you release the breath you didn't know you had been holding for all this time. Although... it isn't lost on you the somehow regretful sigh that follows. "Not that there's never been the occasion to, believe me."

You don't know what is it that fills you most with the almost irrepressible urge of jumping off your stool and punching this woman right in the face, if it is that information, the suggestive, wicked - almost proud - smile that accompanies it, or when immediately after that she adds, "And from what I heard, that woman is some sort of goddess between the sheets."

That's it.

Your insides boil with that same repressed anger of before and that _something else_ that you still refuse to fully acknowledge, your fist clenches with the more demanding urge to scratch that sudden itch on your knuckles against her jaw, and yet, upon hearing that blunt comment, a part of you can't help but silently agree about how much that description matches the one of your lover.

Because, oh if she is...

More like a wild feline, though. A majestic, wild, voracious, insatiable, deeply affectionate tiger. And this woman will never know exactly how amazingly, naturally talented, scorchingly passionate and adorably considerate Alex is in that department.

Oddly enough, you find a surge of reassurance in that thought, in knowing that you are the only one who gets to experience every night Alex's loving, passionate attentions.

Some of the tension that had gathered in your body melts away, and you take the last satisfied, triumphant sip of champagne from your flute, hiding the smirk that starts tugging at the corner of your mouth against the delicate rim.

"She doesn't seem too interested tonight about flirting back, though." Your very talkative oblivious rival observes absent-mindedly then with a light frown and a curious tilt of her head as she takes a distracted sip from her own drink.

"Maybe she already has someone waiting for her at home." You shrug nonchalantly as you delicately set your empty glass back on the bar counter. But the very odd, utterly startled look that you receive back at that suggestion makes you wonder if you could have said something wrong.

"You mean... like a _girlfriend?"_

Maybe it is the word, or the concept itself in general, as if it could be something so impossibly ridiculous that makes her burst out laughing at the idea, but then, after just a first round of quiet chuckles, when she sees you frown in utter puzzlement her expression turns into something a little less amused and more pensive, and she starts nodding as if seriously taking that into consideration.

"On the other hand, I don't think I have ever seen her ignore so many attentions from so many women all at once before." She states with a hint of surprise seeping in her voice. "Who knows, perhaps she has found someone who has been able to tame her after all."

Yes, she has found you. You think, barely managing to contain a smile as your heart flutters in response to the wonderful, familiar sentiment blossoming there. But there was no taming needed. Even if it was you the one who went to look for her, you know that Alex got smitten very easily and very quickly with you, probably as much as you got with her.

You probably shouldn't, but you don't know why you feel a surge of affection and pride upon hearing a perfect stranger say something like that about Alex; about the flirt that you are aware she used to be, and how differently she acts around women now that you are in her life.

A small warm smile curls your lips and your gaze drifts on its own will in search for Alex from across the room, and this time, when it lands on her magnetic presence, you _do notice_ the uncomfortable stiffness in her body language and the way she immediately slips out from yet another girl attempting to lean against her and run her hands over her shirt;

the elegant, black button-up shirt that you have asked her to wear because it makes her look so damn... _dashing._

The smile on your face turns into a frown and a clenched jaw, and the uncomfortable feeling of swirling anger and that something else comes back with a vengeance in front of that sight.

Because you have had enough of that bunch of girls that are practically rubbing against your woman and making her act so uneasily.

Two ideas flash in your mind, one much brighter than the other at the moment as you think about how you could just storm over there and yank her away from that pack of drooling purring cats in heat, and then have Alex smirk so annoyingly amused at you for the scene of what she would dare to call a display of _jealousy_ that would only elicit an infuriated scowl from you as you try to convince her and yourself that you are not, or... you could swallow down those all those feelings and take the occasion to try a different, more mature and... strategic tactic.

One that will hopefully have all those girls back off from your lover once and for all.

A smile stretches across your lips at that very appealing idea...

Because no one in the group over there knows you or has even seen you arrive with Alex for that matter.

And for all you know, there aren't so many people here who know that Alex is your lover except the close number of those she works and travels with, and if you play this nice and smart, it could turn out to be something so much more... interesting than one of those - occasional - fits of jealousy.

Within a minute you have already made your decision, turning to your drinking companion with a charmingly shy smile on your lips and asking with the most timid and tentative voice you can manage,

"Just in case she hasn't found a girlfriend yet, do you think you could... I don't know, introduce me to her maybe?" The tone is hesitant enough, as it is your gaze, but you also add an insecure lip-bite as you duck your head and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear.

When your eyes flicker tentatively back up to meet the one of the brunette you are met with a huge mischievous grin.

Well, inappropriate comments aside, she at least seems to be friendly.

Enough to be willing to introduce you... To your own girlfriend.

 _Ugh._

"Oh, but of course dear!" She replies, sounding sincerely enthusiastic at the idea as she readily stands from the stool and gestures for you to come along. "Come on, don't worry she won't bite," She adds when you pretend to hold a little of shy resistance against the eager hand tugging you gently off your stool before leaning in to whisper a very suggestive, "Unless you ask her to."

She throws you a wink and you have to bite the inside of your cheek to hold back from saying that she does that even without you having to ask, instead you just tilt your head down and will your lips not to curl into a smirk as you navigate through the sea of people to reach the opposite side of the room.

When you finally get there the group is laughing to some joke. Well, everyone is laughing except from Alex, who has a tight smile and a general subtle look of something close to exasperation on her face.

But that's an expression that changes very soon. In the moment you are within a couple of steps from the ground actually and her gaze lifts, almost on instinct, as if she can somehow _feel_ your presence approaching before she can even see you, and once her gaze lands on you and she realizes that you are there, something inside you melts a little when you see those stunning green eyes widen and sparkle, lighting up with a smile even before her lips can curl into one. Relief and gratefulness wash over her face and relaxes her posture immediately, but luckily, before she can say anything or even take a step towards you, your new... friend, takes advantage of the moment and of the rest of the laughters dying down to introduce you.

"Hey Alex, it's been a while, you look great as always," She says quickly in greetings before shifting her attention to you, "Anyway I was wondering if you have met my friend here..."

 _Friend_ is an extremely wide stretch, especially when you realize that you haven't even properly introduced yourselves to each other before, but that's hardly a problem since you jump in right where she leaves off.

"I'm Piper." You supply, taking a step closer, extending your hand to a very equally puzzled and amused Alex, flashing her a little smile and a subtle pointed look, brow arched in that _"play along expression"_ ; one that she recognizes and catches immediately thanks to the incredible ease with which you can communicate with each other even without having to say a single word out loud.

"Piper, huh?" She asks taking your hand in a distracted, slow, but gently firm shake and giving you this curious look, tasting the name with uncertainty on her tongue, as if it isn't one that she's used to say everyday or the one that she groans and moans everytime you bring her at the apex of an orgasm with your head buried between her legs.

You almost burst out laughing right there at the thought and the urge becomes even harder to resist when she feigns even more confusion and with furrowed eyebrows she asks you, "Have we met before? I have this weird feeling that I know you already."

Oh, if only anyone else could see and recognize the glimmer of mingled teasing and affection that you see shine into that bright emerald gaze...

You bite your bottom lip to keep from grinning.

Suddenly, as you become aware of the silence surrounding you, you can tell that your intrusion in the group isn't a very welcomed one; feeling the eyes of all those girls sending daggers at you for interrupting their miserable, hopeless attempts in seducing the most gorgeous woman in the room, looking at you as if you have stepped somewhere you don't belong to, but you couldn't care less in receiving such antagonistic glares when you have Alex looking at you as if you are the only person in the entire world.

They are just jealous.

Jealous that you managed to get the precious attention of this stunning creature in an instant, something that this bunch of girls haven't been able to do in the half an hour they have spent practically rubbing against her.

"Oh, I don't know," You tease her taking a step closer to her and forcing one of those girls to take a few steps away from Alex.

 _That's right._

 _Back off._

She's _mine_ , you think possessively.

"I think I would remember meeting someone like you." You tell her daring another step closer that puts you practically in front of her, close enough to feel the compelling heat emanating from her body and see the way her bright geen eyes darken ever so slightly in front of the attractive surge of confidence that sparkles above your previous facade of innocence and endearing nervousness.

"Yeah, I think you are right. I would have remembered someone like you, too," She admits, eyes wandering slowly up and down your body, caressing every inch left exposed by your dress in a way that makes you shiver from the inside out with delight; a feeling so invigorating and so distracting that you almost miss her following, "But just to be sure..."

You should probably have seen it coming.

From the way her voice had deepened, and her gaze had darker even further, but especially from the way it had landed delicately on your lips.

Instead it catches you completely by surprise when, a heartbeat later, she pulls you flush against her body, one hand resting on the small of your back, the other cupping so caringly your cheek.

A gasp barely manages to slip past your lips for the sudden movement before you see her flashing you her trademark smirk, and then...

She kisses you.

Right there for everyone to see.

And not a simple quick peck either, but a full, toe curling, spine tingling, knees buckling, deep, passionate kiss that steals the air right out from your lungs and makes you swoon.

Your eyes flutter shut, your body melts against hers as she pulls you even closer, arms coming up on instinct to wrap loosely around those strong shoulders, and since your ears are suddenly ringing with the hammering of your own wild fluttering heartbeat as your lips part and Alex's tongue meets and swirls so gently along yours in that familiar tender embrace, you barely hear the entire group surrounding you gasp at that very unexpected gesture, but you do hear the light groans of disappointment mixed with a few quiet honest cheers and cat calls along with strings of incredulous "oh my god", mumbled "lucky's", and teasing "let's leave these two lovebirds alone" as the group walks away and leaves you alone in the quiet corner.

When you part, no longer able to ignore the lack of air, the first thing that greets you as your eyes flutter once again open, is the beautiful, full, beaming smile that shapes Alex's rosy, generous and now also lightly glistening lips. A smile that is all gratefulness and happiness and... pure, raw affection.

"You kissed me." You state in a soft breath, smiling sheepishly, feeling your lips tingling pleasantly at that sweet reminder.

"I believe I did."

"In public." You very unnecessarily add, and Alex laughs, that deep and beautiful laugh of hers that makes your heart leap in your chest and widens further the smile stretching across your face.

"I'm pretty sure that's not the first time, Pipes." She points out in between chuckles, eyes sparkling with that mix of amusement and adoration that you know is reserved only to you and your entertaining attitude. A look that makes you blush for more than one reason.

She's right.

It's definitely not the first time she has kissed you in front of other people, but this time is different, there are some of her colleagues and clients in the room and while most of them are way too busy in drinking and making conversation or finding some other kind of entertainment, you are pretty sure you have managed to make a couple of heads turn around with that spectacular kiss. And you can't quite explain to yourself how come that that idea thrills you so much.

"All those girls are going to think you are some sort of Mistress of seduction." You half state half protest with an awkward sputter, realizing your mistake about your rather flattering choice of words too late. In the exact moment you see a wide grin spread across her face.

"And you are saying that I'm not?" She asks with that annoying tilt of her head and perfectly sculpted arched eyebrow.

"I- I..."

"Tell me you didn't want to kiss me the first time we met." She dares you before you can say anything, and you would like nothing more than to wipe the smug smirk that tugs so infuriatingly at the corner of her mouth everytime she knows she has already won the discussion, off her gorgeous face, but honestly... You can't deny that.

You can just glare at her when she starts chuckling in front of your reluctance to admit the truth, but you melt when she leans in closer and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear with that soft affectionate familiar flick and then asks you just as softly, "Wanna get out of here, kid?"

To that, you do have the answer.

"Yes please." A familiar need has started to stir more persistently into your belly feeling her so close, something that you can't ignore as you finally admit what has been swirling inside you for all the second half of this evening. "I want you all to myself."

And then you don't expect anything less than the pleased, intrigued smirk that she flashes you at the promises that she can hear veiled in that demanding, possessive statement.

She makes a very quick round to say bye to her friends and associates before leaving, and once you get into the private elevator, you assault her lips with a hungry mouth and give her the first taste of what you have in mind for the rest of the night.

Spending the entire descent from the penthouse of the building to the lobby, and then the whole fifteen minutes cab ride back to her place making out enthusiastically, feeling giddy, buzzing all over with a sense of excitement and thrill that only gets further fed by Alex's intense responses to you, by the way she pulls you closer to her, cupping your face trying to deepen the kiss but without urgency, smirking and moaning and gasping against each other's lips as your arousal grow much more obvious and demanding.

Once you get to her place you leave a trail of clothes that goes from the front door of her apartment to her bedroom, and when you find yourselves there, after having stumbled your way through the hallway in between laughters and groans for knocking stuff over and groping each other hungrily, you push her down on the mattress, hard enough to force the air out of her lungs with a soft surprised gasp that turns into a low groan of appreciation in the moment you straddle her hips, making very clear, from a position that is Alex's undisputed domain during your infinite sessions of pure consuming passion, that tonight you have every intention to take control and charge over this.

That you are going to take your sweet time with her. And Alex for once doesn't protest or tries to flip you over, reading that scorching need in your dangerously darkening deep blue eyes, leaving herself open to whatever wonderful things you have in mind for her.

You don't try to delude yourself into believing that the reason you end up leaving your signature all over Alex's magnificent body with marks of teeth left by bites, or the reddish bruises left with hungry sucks that you know will last for days, is because of anything else than the flame of possessiveness that has flared inside of you after having see the woman you love receive so many attentions from all of those attractive young women. And that is also the reason that makes you keep going, dragging orgasm after orgasm from your lover until Alex has to weakly shove you away when she can't take anymore of the wonderful slippery warmth of your mouth from where she is most sensitive and responsive.

But that's okay, you are just as sated as Alex is right now, and as you crawl your way up back to her in between lingering kisses that leave her perfect alabaster skin glistening and lightly sticky with the traces of her own arousal left on your lips, you are more than happy to simply watch her recover in between occasional twitches as her body comes down from its high and rides the remaining waves of the last aftershock.

You don't think you will ever get over how stunning she looks in this post coital haze, with that little very pleased smile tugging at the corner of her mouth, and those eyes, sparkling from the brightest green, like you don't think you have ever seen them do not even during the sunniest days.

It makes your heart do all sorts of crazy acrobatics inside your chest, especially knowing that you are the one who put that look there on that gorgeous face, and that such smile is reserved for no one else but for you.

And it is right there, when that thought forms in your mind, that another one suddenly crosses it as well, making your stomach twist as that uncomfortable feeling that you have experienced earlier at the party grasps almost painfully your heart when you think about those comments that that woman at the bar told you about how Alex used to be like around women, and then, inevitably, you think about those girls, _her recruits,_ that were all over her, and without even wanting to you wonder with how many of them she could have been with.

How many of them have touched her as intimately as only you have the privilege and right to.

"Pipes? You okay?"

That soft question startles you, and only after you blink to clean your vision and turn to meet the lightly furrowed concerned look on Alex's face you realize that she must have called you more than once.

You could say that you are fine, but Alex knows you better than that. And so you surrender with a soft nervous sigh.

"Those girls that were at the party tonight," You start, not quite meeting her gaze, fiddling absently with the corner of Alex's pillowcase in a poor attempt to distract yourself from the nerves that are stirring in you before you finally ask her, "With how many of them did you sleep with?"

There.

But Alex doesn't answer right away, and you are afraid that you are going to pass out from holding your breath for what seems to be an eternity before you feel Alex's hand gently tugging yours away from where you had been picking at the fabric of her pillow, forcing you to meet her suddenly very serious gaze.

"Do you really wanna know?" She asks after a few moments of searching your eyes.

No, you don't. Not even one bit.

But of course, what leaves your lips is nothing but a secure, "Yes."

You divert your gaze once again even against the thumb stroking so softly and so soothingly your knuckles, until after a few more moments she finally answers.

"No one."

You don't mean to shift your gaze so fast towards her with that look of utter surprise, but really, that's definitely not the answer you were expecting to receive, and of course in front of that bewildered expression Alex can't help but chuckle as she intuitively explains to you that,

"Women are not so different from men when they want to brag about who they have slept with, Pipes."

 _Oh._

That thought hasn't even crossed your mind.

"So... you are saying that you have never...?"

"Nope."

"With any of those girls?"

"Nuh uh."

The relief that floods through you makes you feel light, and finally able to breathe again. Not to mention smile as far as your cheeks allow you to, which is enough to make Alex's laugh as roll on top of her.

"You don't have to worry about anything Pipes." She states softly and so reassuringly that you can't do anything but believe her, because she has never given you a reason to make you think that she was anything else than one hundred percent serious about you.

"And you know," She continues with a more teasing smile. "I think they all got the message after that kiss."

You can't help the grin that spreads across your face at the reminder of your earlier performance in front of everyone, but just because you can't resist the temptation, with a teasing smile of your own you still ask her,

"And which message was that?"

Alex on her part is definitely not against indulging you with that gorgeous, both tender and playful smirk of hers and the vulnerable, fragile, wonderful, precious truth that you know lives in her heart under that sometimes tough looking exterior.

"That you are the only one I want, Piper."

There are many ways you could answer to that, but the way your own heart leaps in your chest in front of that admission makes you lean in for a long, impossibly tender kiss and a smiled whispered, "I love you, Alex."

* * *

 **There, just another possible - although a bit different - scenario on Piper's jealousy :) Again, I was thinking about doing another, more obvious one about Alex too maybe, and if you are interested, well just say the word :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there!

So, I recall telling you guys about another possible chapter for this little story and... Here it is :D Sorry it took me so long, and thank you for being so patient, but now here I am, as promised with Alex's "jealous reaction", lol :)

Personally, I don't see her as a jealous kind of woman, not in the obvious intense way however, but maybe that's just my headcanon, I don't know. Anyway, I still came up with something that maybe could get that sort of response from her...

Also, among all the lovely comments you left about the previous chapter, which I'm so happy you have enjoyed :) I noticed one from a guest who said something about Alex not being jealous when it comes to Piper and men, and... I absolutely agree with that. Always had that impression, too :) In fact, in my other attempt at a "jealous Alex" in my "Unrestrainable Affection" story, I had Piper trying to trigger Alex's jealousy by having her talk to a guy, which resulted just in a very amused Alex, of course.

Because Alex Vause isn't certainly the type to get threatened by a man in that way... On the contrary ;)

Anyway, I'll leave you guys to the chapter now :)

Oh, two more things... There is no smut here, surprised, huh? I am too, lol.

And if Alex looks a bit OOC at the beginning when she shows up, well... That's kind of the point, but that's just for a little bit, don't worry :)

Enjoy

* * *

You have always suspected, always known, that Alex isn't a jealous type.

In all her vast, colorful spectrum of emotions that very specific one simply doesn't have a place where it could fit without drastically unbalancing the bold and confident core of her character.

Despite the way she has grown up, bullied and mocked, insecurity is something that has just never been part of her dna.

You think that you really shouldn't be disappointed and instead consider yourself lucky that you are not in one of those relationships. But, even though you consider jealousy as something highly unhealty, you think that maybe just a bit of it can be kind of sexy every now and then.

The only episodes where such feeling has been stirred up however, it's been when you have seen people, beautiful women, act around Alex in a way you weren't exactly comfortable with.

You hate that feeling.

That stubborn, annoying feeling that chews at you from the inside, leaving parts of you raw and exceptionally sensitive to things you don't want to acknowledge.

You have no reason to feel that way. Because Alex does absolutely nothing to feed that irrational emotion or deliberately decides to upset you in that way, but she definitely enjoys watching your reactions whenever you act a bit more possessively towards her.

You wish - for how ridiculously foolish - that you could have Alex react like that just once, but you have abandoned from a long time that inexplicable tiny hope that has flickered at the idea of having her act a bit possessive when maybe someone would pay to you certain kind of attentions.

Even your deliberate attempt to trigger such feeling out of curiosity have earned you nothing but one of those infuriating amused smirks of hers. And eventually, after a few failed, frustrating attempts, you simply gave up trying or even paying attention if you could succeed in your intent.

Although... Apparently, much to your surprise - and secret delight - that's the moment when you, without even noticing, and sure enough without even trying to, for the first time, you manage to stir something very close to jealousy in your very confident lover...

There is this big beach party one evening.

Half bonfire, half barbecue kind of party that no one has really, officially organized but somehow everyone ends up there bringing food and drinks.

You love this kind of things.

The improvisation.

The music and dancing and eating in company, staying around people in general without it being for a specific occasion.

And if it is all on a private beach just a little before the sun is starting to set and hide under the ocean at the horizon, well... It just makes it all the better.

Kind of romantic even.

If only Alex was there with you to share this moment, because even if you are still having fun, it's not quite the same without her.

Alex has woken up with backpain this morning, probably due to some of your... uhm, intense activities performed on surfaces not exactly adequate for those specific kinds of activities. You take full fault for that one, but without feeling guilty about it considering the wonderful night you have spent making each other crazy.

You, however, feel guilty for the fact that she had to post pone an afternoon meeting because of that annoying pulled muscle and with that also post pone your improvised evening out.

You check your watch for the third time in just as many minutes and sigh inwardly, not feeling exactly concerned but maybe a bit anxious, because Alex was supposed to arrive almost half an hour ago.

You worry your bottom lip at the thought, and after a few more minutes of contemplation, you decide to leave the heart of the party, walking away from all the noise of loud music and chatting and laughters to call Alex and ask if everything is okay and if she is on her way over.

The call goes straight to voice mail as you were afraid it would, meaning she's probably still busy with the whole meeting thing.

You are just considering the idea to stay there, on your little quiet spot, leaned against the railing of the walk board near the shore, away from all the main fuss of the party and wait for her and see if you can spot her arriving, confident that she would be here soon despite her being more than just fashionably late, when you hear steps approaching you from behind, way too heavy to be Alex's or even another woman's.

You find yourself rolling your eyes even before the "hey there, sweetheart" that comes as in greetings a second later.

Great.

Just what you needed.

Another party boy trying to hit on you with probably one of those half assed pick up lines.

You turn to face whoever this guy is anyway, forcing a tight smile on your face and not even looking a bit surprised when you are met with the perfect stereotype of a frat boy, wearing only board shorts and flip flops, and showing off the body of a football player with tanned skin.

For a moment it feels like being back in high school and you feel like rolling your eyes again when he flashes you a smirk that he probably thinks charming.

It just makes him look cocky, and definitely not in that appealing, knee buckling look that your lover has mastered. But you return the greeting and press your lips a little tighter together in what you hope resembles a smile.

"The party is over there sweetheart, wanna get back for a dance... or a drink?" He ventures, taking a step closer and you take one back almost on instinct as you reply as politely as you can.

"Thank you, but I'm waiting for someone else."

Unfortunately, just as you expected, he doesn't seem to get the message.

"Well... Whoever is making you wait here alone doesn't deserve your time." He says leaning against the railing and even closer to you with another one of those smiles.

 _Ugh._

 _Seriously?_

You barely resist the urge to wince, because he's trying to play suave and failing so miserably in the attempts that is painful.

Honestly, you feel a bit sorry for the guy.

But definitely not enough to accept his invitation.

You sigh realizing that you must spell it out to have him understand that you aren't looking for company. Or, more specifically, not his. "Look, I really appreciate the-"

 _"Oh there you are baby!"_

You turn with a frown when the sound of another voice and steps of someone quickly approaching cuts you off, watching as a brightly smiling girl with short auburn hair wearing jeans shorts and a bikini top holding two beer bottles makes her way towards you from the beach.

You have to squint a bit but eventually, as she comes closer, you recognize her - vaguely - as a friend of one of Alex's acquaintances.

"Hey! I looked all over for you." She says in lieu of greeting, sounding a bit breathless for the half jog.

For a fleeting moment, you think that she must be talking to the guy that's been hitting on you, but she's looking and smiling _\- grinning -_ right at you, stopping right in front of you.

...and throwing you a subtle "play along" wink.

 _Oh._

You recover pretty fast, coming up with an answer and wiping the frown off your face before your silence and mild confusion could look too suspicious to your... admirer.

"Y-yeah, sorry, I was... uhm, just... waiting here."

For how little, it seems to be more than enough to have the guy back off immediately, especially when this... very cute girl wraps an arm around your shoulders and pulls you closer.

"Thanks for finding her for me, Johnny boy." She says, smiling gratefully - and way too sweetly for it to be authentic - to the now very uncomfortable looking guy.

"S-sure, no problem." He replies with a stuttered nervous laugh, "I... think I'll leave now... and... uhm go back to the... Yeah." He gestures awkwardly to the party, rubbing the back of his neck and looking absolutely embarrassed and probably even a bit disappointed when he walks off, shoulders slumped, mumbling something under his breath about _the only blonde of the party being into women, go figures._ A half true assumption that for once you don't feel the need to fully correct.

You are still a bit confused by what happened in the last minute that you only return to yourself when you feel the arm that had been wrapped around your shoulders slide off and hear your rescuer sigh in relief beside you when that young man is enough far away and out of earshot.

"Sorry about that and the whole _baby_ thing," She apologizes as you turn to face her, and before you can reassure her and tell her not to worry, she continues, "But trust me," She says with a playfully serious expression, "The only way to have him to piss off is giving him a solid reason to not even try. Also... you really looked like someone who needed a little help over here." She adds with a wide smile, so contagious and bright that you find yourself returning it.

"He's not a bad guy." She reassures with a dismissive shrug. "He just likes to think that he can have every girl fall for him."

You can't even help but snort at that. "Right. And here I was, just thinking that it was something other than the typical male condition."

Your sarcastic quip is apparently funny enough to earn a laugh from your companion. A pretty, deep, and sincerely amused laugh that makes you grin.

"Yeah, tell me about that." She replies then with an eye roll before smiling curiously at you with the subtle uncertain frown that someone wears when they are digging into some memory.

"I think that I've seen you around before, but we have never been properly introduced. I'm Andy." She says, offering her hand before venturing with, "And you are Piper, right?"

"Oh, yes, that's me." You reply taking the offered hand for a brief, gently firm shake. "Nice to meet you. And, uhm... thanks for the help."

"Always available to help a pretty lady." She smirks as she playfully half bows. "Although, I have to say that you look like someone who can take care of herself. In fact, I believe that this time I might have saved poor Johnny instead. You looked this close from exasperation... and from kicking him in the nuts."

You chuckle because you can't fully deny that such idea hadn't in fact crossed your mind.

"Let's just say you arrived at the right moment."

She grins. A gorgeous smile that reach sparkling amber eyes, and that only drops a little when she looks down as if suddenly remembering something.

"You want a drink?" She asks holding up one of the two beer bottles that she is carrying and... usually you don't accept drinks from strangers, especially at some mild wild party where anyone could slip something in. But she seems nice, and most important, the bottle is still closed.

So you accept and thank her, twisting off the cap and taking the first refreshing sip, barely managing to hold back a moan as only now you realize how thirsty you actually were.

"So... I take it that the music was too loud back there?" She asks conversationally, gesturing to where the party is still going strong. "It can get on the nerves after a while, I know." She adds understandingly and, she's not wrong considering that you have walked away also because of that reason, but in the end, you admit that you're here because you're actually "waiting for someone."

Maybe it is the soft smile that never fails to tug at your lips at the thought of Alex, or the way for a moment you space out, looking towards the beach walk board, thinking about where she is and if she's actually coming. Whatever it is, it's enough to give you away and have your new friend look at you with a knowing smirk.

"Oh, I see." She drawls before she takes a sip from her own bottle. "And... would this _mysterious_ someone be a certain tall, dark haired woman?"

The blush that creeps up your neck tinging your cheeks of a light pink, and the way you tilt your head down in a poor attempt to hide it should be enough to answer her teasing question, but you still confirm it with a quick, shy, "Yep."

When you dare to look up again you are not even a bit surprised to be met with an amused smile, however, what she says next, that _does_ surprise you very much...

"Uh. Lucky girl that Alex." She comments giving you an appreciating, yet mannerly once over that have nothing to do with the very rude ones you have received before as her gentle gaze lingers, especially on your face, before she diverts it to stare at the horizon as she takes another casual sip from her beer bottle.

It's a comment that throws you off balance for a moment. Because of course you have heard that before, but... always in reverse.

It's always been something that had been addressed to your lover, and something that has annoyed the shit out of you whenever someone, both young women and occasionally men, stared at her.

...If you didn't already know how much Alex hates receiving all that attention from strangers almost whenever she goes.

But having someone compliment you for once, flashing you a sincere smile and maybe letting their gaze linger a little longer in such a gently appreciating and not too obvious way, you have to admit that it feels kinda of nice.

You even blush a little.

More because it's the first time that another woman subtly compliments you instead of your gorgeous lover, than because the woman who says it is actually very pretty herself.

You don't say anything back, just accept that innocent compliment for what it is and take a sip from your beer as well before your friendly companion changes subject.

You talk for a while and besides that initial harmless flirt, she doesn't try anything more obvious. Which is respectful in a very refreshing way.

She's actually really nice.

Funny and smart.

You learn that she's just a year older than you, and is here on vacation, not for work, whatever that means.

You don't ask. But you have the impression that she might not be in the same business of Alex even if, strangely enough, they kind of share part of their company of friends.

You talk very easily, banter and laugh flawlessly, at the same frequency, with a very similar humor, and you are so taken in having such a nice moment with her near the shore, that for a few minutes you almost forget what brought you out here in the first place.

A light, yet confident cadence that you would recognize anywhere and that has your heart leap in your chest every time reminds that for you when you hear the steps approaching on the creaky boardwalk.

You are both laughing the end of some joke when, from the corner of your eye, you finally catch a very familiar, tall, lean figure. The unmistakable one of your lover. And you immediately turn to greet her with a full bright smile.

"Hey, there you are." You exclaim softly, sounding more than a little relieved, because, "I was getting worried." And it's true; only because you were talking and laughing with a new friend it doesn't mean that a part of you wasn't still thinking about her. Because you always, _always_ think about Alex. It's become a part of those things that your body does without you even realizing it.

Like breathing.

You are waiting for her to come closer and maybe give you a kiss, like she always does when she returns from somewhere. Instead, she does the last thing that you expected her to do.

She takes a small step back.

It's almost imperceptible. _But you notice._ Just like you notice the almost emotionless way she greets you.

"Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to... interrupt." She replies sounding so strangely uncertain as she looks back and forth between the two of you.

You are left so puzzled by that weird reply and look, that Andy is the one who comes up with an answer first and reassures her with a dismissive wave before you can even think about what to say.

"No interruptions, I was just keeping your girl company until you showed up." She assures before greeting her with a smile and a warm and friendly, "Hi Alex. It's good to see you."

Alex gives a short nod, lips pressed in a tight smile that makes you frown, even harder when she greets your new friend - and apparently her own acquaintance - with just a very odd and detached, "Yeah. Good to see you too, _Andrea."_

You are aware that your lover might not be very enthusiastic to be around people sometimes, but she is always polite, and this distant look and tepid tone towards anyone really is just... So unlike her.

It concerns you a little, and it makes you immediately wonder what might be wrong.

Maybe Andy doesn't notice it, or maybe she is too nice to say anything about it and instead diverts what you feel is becoming an awkward growing tension by gesturing back to the party with an excited smile.

"So now that you are here, should we all get back to the party, ladies? I believe they are about to start with the barbecue."

The smell of smoke and grilled meat is already in the air with the salty one of the sea and it's making your mouth water, but when you glance back at Alex she looks less than interested in joining.

"Actually," She starts and you already don't like that tone or the way her gaze shifts once again between you and Andy. "I think I'm just gonna go back to the bungalow," She announces much to your disbelief, pointing back to the cozy little place you are staying in, just a little further away from the beach. "But you stay here and have fun." She says to you, coming closer at last to rub her hands up and down your bare arms, "I'll see you later, kid." With that, she leans in and kisses you softly on the cheek - and even that feels weird - before she turns to leave, and you are so dumbfounded that it almost takes you a full minute to collect your thoughts and realize what is happening.

You blink into focus and snap into action.

"Wha- Alex wait!" You almost sprint after her, already a fair distance down the walk board before you turn back to the young woman who has been so kind and friendly to keep you company for the last half an hour, giving her an apologetic look that is almost pained.

"I'm sorry, I- I have to go. She is probably just a bit tired," You explain because even she looks a bit concerned, or very puzzled at least. "But... it was nice talking to you." You tell her sincerely, hoping that she can see that too, in the tiny smile that shapes your lips under the thickening layer of concern about your girlfriend's behavior that is tugging at the rest of your features.

And she does, nodding with an understanding smile.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. And... it was nice talking to you too, Piper." She replies and maybe, if you weren't in such a hurry to catch up with Alex, you would have paid more attention and noticed the softness in her tone and the little, delicate, shy smile that she gives you before you walk away and after your lover.

 **. . .**

By the time you catch up with Alex she's already reached the bungalow that she has rented and you are a bit out of breath, because running on the sand it's tricky, especially in flip flops, but your shortage of breath doesn't stop you from calling her as soon as you get inside.

"Alex, what the- What was that?" You ask her when you spot her in the bedroom, undressing to change into something more comfortable, and if you sound more than a bit exasperated, well... it's with good reason you think.

"Pipes, you could have stayed," She assures with a sigh, not even turning to look at you from where she is unbuttoning her shirt facing the bed. "I'm just tired. Had a long day."

 _Bullshit._

It's not the first time that she has had a long day and you know how much she likes to relax with some good food and drinks whenever she has the occasion to.

You cross your arms over your chest and harden your stare even if she still refuses to look at you.

"Then why didn't you call me or texted to tell me that you didn't want to go?"

Another sigh, one that sounds more like a groan of frustration actually.

"Because my phone battery was dead," She informs, finally turning to look at you, pulling out said phone from her pocket and dropping it on the bed before running a hand through her thick dark mane as she continues. "So I just went there to the party, but I didn't find you. Until..."

Her voice trails off and her gaze shifts away from you as your lips part in realization.

 _Until she did find you._

Chatting and laughing and having a drink - and apparently a good time - with another woman.

There is a stutter in your chest. Like your heart has just tripped over a beat as a thought, an impossibly ridiculous thought flares in your mind.

 _Oh._

You push it aside because there is no way that it could be what you think all of this is about, so instead, you ask her, "Did I do something to upset you back there?"

You are aware of the fact that Alex is a very, _very_ perceptive woman.

Impossibly so.

And you can't help but wonder, feeling guilt rise in your stomach, if you have done something that she has seen and might have interpreted the wrong way.

You dread the answer in the seconds of silence that follow, because the last thing you want to do is make Alex uncomfortable in any way, but you need to know, and most of all, you need to reassure her that if that's the case, then it wasn't your intention.

You ponder over it for a few more moments, watching how she starts to squirm uneasily on her spot under your scrutiny, until you have had enough and finally decide- _dare_ to ask her directly.

"Al, you... You are not jealous... _are you?"_

It comes out very hesitant, and there is a hint of a frown resting between your eyebrows as you ask it, because the thought is still so very ridiculous.

You already expect her to laugh it off, make some joke about it, tease you for even thinking something like that about her, but...

But Alex isn't like you.

Denying or pretending that she isn't at least a bit bothered by something isn't how she deals with things.

But _never,_ not even in a million years, you would have ever expected the answer that slips from her lips in a soft murmur a moment later.

"She's younger..."

You can barely believe it.

The fact that Alex teases you by calling you kid, a term that has become one of endearment and that never fails in making your heart stutter in your chest whenever you hear it falling from her lips, is also a constant reminder of the age difference between the two of you, which isn't so much, not really... But, hearing her reply now, has you think about things that you had never taken in consideration before, one of which being possibly related to last night's... little injury.

"Oh Al..." You whisper, and just in that moment, as if on cue, she winces and presses her hand against her lower back, right where she said she was hurt, trying to stretch a little with poor results.

"Is this about-" _Your backpain_ you want to ask for further confirmation, but she interrupts you before you can finish.

"Yeah," She laughs. A bitter self-deprecating laugh that doesn't belong in the mouth of your very confident lover. "And _she_ probably wouldn't have to deal with back pain after a night of wild sex."

You decide to ignore her comment and the fact that she has even dared to think about you having sex with someone you just officially met and instead remind her with a slow, steady and firm tone that,

"You fucked me _against a wall,_ Al. _Strapped."_ And if that isn't enough to convince her and provide a more than valid explanation for her little sex injury you throw your hands up and add an exasperated, "And you held me up for the whole time!"

This... This earns you a little smirk.

"You make sound those three minutes like it was half an hour, kid."

You blush and swat her on the shoulder for that, for always being a tease about you tending to be sort of a... uhm, premature ejaculator when it comes to Alex fucking you in certain positions. But the light sting of embarrassment is totally worth if it means that you can see Alex smile like that at you again. Looking more like the Alex you know. _Your_ Alex.

A few moment pass until she finally lets out a sigh, closing her eyes and running a tired hand through her long dark mane in the way she does when she's truly tired.

"I'm sorry, Pipes." She apologizes then, sounding sincerely sorry for something you haven't even blamed her for. "I really had a long tiring meeting with the guys, and-"

When you see her grimace again and shift in her position, pressing her hand against her back, you stop her string of unnecessary apologies by leaning in and pressing your lips against hers in the softest of kisses.

This does the trick.

And you revel in the way you feel her melt into that simple kiss.

Tense muscles relax under your palms when you wrap your arms around her shoulders. And it's right then, when you feel the way she softens against you, that a very tempting idea crosses your mind.

You pull back from the kiss with a wide excited smile

"Take off the rest of your clothes and lie down on your stomach." You simply tell her tilting your chin to the bed.

She quirks an understandingly curious eyebrow at you.

"Is this a new one of your kinks, Pipes? Because I-"

"No, you pervert." You interrupt her with an affectionate eye roll, "It's not what you think. Or... "

 _On second thought..._

"Just... let me try something first, then we see where it leads us."

The gorgeous smirk that stretches across her lips at that promise is absolutely radiant, reaching her eyes in that way that makes them sparkle with mischief.

"Sounds intriguing. I'm in."

You go to the bathroom to retrieve some things and when you come back Alex is taking off her glasses, resting them on the night stand before laying down on the bed as instructed with only her boy shorts on. She moves more stiffly than usual and the little hiss and groan that slips past her lips is the confirm that, despite what she might have made you believe this morning after your little fuss over her, she's more than just a bit sore.

You climb onto the bed with your supplies and straddle her hips, sitting on the firm swell of her ass, from where and you can perfectly see her grin in that "I like where this is going" way.

However, when you grab a bottle of oil and twist the cap, that grin turns into a frown as, with the corner of her eye, she glances back up at you.

"Uh, Pipes?"

You shush her softly, leaning in to soothe that mix of confusion and curiosity with a kiss on her jaw.

"It's okay baby." You tell her, thinking about how weird - as in a good, invigorating way - feels for once be able to top Alex and give her orders. "Just relax."

And she obeys. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, letting you do what you had in mind without further questions as you pour and warm up the oil in your hands.

You focus your efforts on her lower back where she is most tense, but pay attention to the rest of her back and shoulders as well, apologizing when you use too much pressure with your thumbs on the knots that have been bothering her all day and she hisses, squirming in mild discomfort beneath you, but eventually, after a few adjusting minutes, you find your rhythm and figure out the right pressure; soothing and soft, but at the same time firm and purposeful where it needs to be, and if the way Alex hums at the ministration, especially when you start to climb her spine by drawing upwards circles with your thumbs at each side is anything to go by, then you are doing an excellent job, and the knowledge has you grin with delight.

There is something in touching Alex like this.

Sensual despite the innocence of the touch.

You enjoy it deeply. As does Alex.

Massaging her until the last tiny knot of tense muscles at the base of her spine has melted under the warmth of your touch, leaving her completely relaxed and smelling of a delicate mix of rose water and almond oil.

It isn't lost how her breathing has become more even by the time you finish.

Deeper. And if you wouldn't know better, you would swear that she has fallen asleep.

"How do you feel baby?" You ask her, knowing that she is very much awake instead, but very softly as to not disturb the quietness wrapped around you. "Any better?"

She hums, stirring a bit like she does when she wakes up in the morning.

"Oh, _so_ much better."

Your grin widens at that answer as you wipe off the rest of the oil left on your hands on a towel and then, very quietly, as to not disturb your beloved creature's moment of peace, you gently slide up to lay on top of her, pressing your front to her back and resting your weight lightly on her.

If the way she hums in contentment is anything to go by then she definitely enjoys this arrangement and when you slowly run your hands along her arms until you reach her hands resting under the pillow and intertwine your fingers, you can see the smirk twitching at the corner of Alex's mouth at the gesture.

"Thank you, kid." She breathes sounding indeed very grateful, but most of all calm and content.

"You very are welcome." You tell her, brushing your nose on the back of her neck, pulling aside the few strands of dark hair there before planting an impossibly tender kiss right on that spot behind her ear that has her purring once again.

You stay like that for a while, until it starts to become a little uncomfortable and you are forced to change position, sliding off Alex as she turns on her side to face you with an expression that is pretty close to pure bliss after the way you have taken care of her, and yet shadowed by something that resembles... guilt.

You don't have time to ask her if she is okay that she sighs and says, "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier, Pipes."

The apologies are unnecessary and you just shake your head and dismiss them, reassuring her that it's okay, and that she doesn't have to worry, but the whole thing about tonight has you think back about a certain discussion that you had an evening some time ago where, at another party, Alex was surrounded by a bunch of attractive young women and you have inevitably ended up feeling a bit jealous about it.

You know that Alex isn't and probably will never be up to that level of jealousy, and actually, you don't even know if that is exactly the emotion she felt when she found you tonight, or if she just felt a bit old and slightly self-conscious because irritated by the whole backpain thing, and seeing you chat and laugh flawlessly with a pretty girl that's much closer to your age has triggered that sort of emotional reaction in her.

All you know is that before, you wanted to know how jealousy looked like on your lover's proud, confident features, and now that you have seen how uncomfortable she looks wearing just a resemblance of it, it doesn't have the exciting, satisfying feeling that you were hoping to get. Instead, it just makes you want to reassure her, echoing the words that she told you that night after you got home and you have reaffirmed your claim on her.

And that's what you do, leaning in and kissing her softly, feeling the tug of her smile against your lips before you pull back just enough to look into adoring emerald eyes and tell her the only truth that lives in your heartbeat, "You are the only one for me too, Alex."

* * *

 **I find the idea of a grumpy Alex so adorable for some reason...** **So here it is guys, my other attempt to Alex's not-jealousy. It came out much more sappy than I meant it to but... Yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading everyone :D**


End file.
